


Our Children Hurt and Heal Us in Equal Measure, They Cannot Help This So We Love Them Regardless

by rulerofthepotatoes



Series: In Another Life [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Canon Child Death, Gen, Mentions of Cancer, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rulerofthepotatoes/pseuds/rulerofthepotatoes
Summary: Jody and her family, in another life.
Series: In Another Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130243





	Our Children Hurt and Heal Us in Equal Measure, They Cannot Help This So We Love Them Regardless

In another life, Jody still marries Sean Mills, and a few years later they have a little boy named Owen. By the time he’s five, Jody and Sean both have careers they enjoy and few worries. 

Then Owen gets sick. They hope it’s just a cold or something similar, but it turns out to be cancer. He dies before they can celebrate his sixth birthday, and his parents are indescribably devastated. Sean and Jody do what they can to carry on, but it’s hard.

The pain of losing Owen never goes away, and there are a lot of ups and downs in their marriage, but Jody and her husband stick together and are able to keep living their lives. 

(In this other life – as nothing supernatural ever happens and does not exist – Owen does not come back to life as a zombie. As such, Sean Mills is able to grow old with his wife.)

* * *

Years after Owen has passed, Jody takes a case that has her stumbling upon a young girl named Alex Jones. She was kidnapped by a strange and violent cult when she was young – when her name was Annie – but she was able to run away, and with her help, the police were able to take down the cult for good. 

Along the way during her case, Alex and Jody grew close, and after some time and a lot of paperwork, Alex Jones officially became Alex Mills, adopted daughter of Jody and Sean. 

Alex is not a replacement for Owen – she never could be and Jody would never expect her to act as such – but she  _ is _ their daughter. Jody often thinks her and Owen would have been the best of siblings, and regrets that they never got to meet, even though she knows there's nothing she could have done about it. 

In this other life, Jody’s family is small and not as big as she wishes it could be, and there are a lot of ups and downs, but she still has her family, so she knows it’s good. 


End file.
